


I Took a Job as an Office Pet and All I got was a Really Good Pay Raise and a LOT of Sex

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Light breathplay, Multi, Nonconsensual Filming, Office Sex, Office Slut, Public Use, Unorthodox interviewing tactics, Unsafe Sex, gags and bondage and costumes oh my, sexual pseudo-slavery, unethical work contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everytime I go into the conference room I have to be fast and avert my eyes from the long table.A personal fantasy turned smut-fic.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original female character/ everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	I Took a Job as an Office Pet and All I got was a Really Good Pay Raise and a LOT of Sex

I make my way through my route as usual when I come to the conference room. I’m listening to a podcast with headphones on so I don’t notice the sound of the meeting taking place. Its tuesday and everyone should have gone home but a number of them have stayed behind for some reason. I open the door and walk in without yet noticing the men and women seated around the table. I start to collect the trash and freeze as I turn and see them. I stumble through an apology, noticing that one has begun to stand up and it talk to me. I fumble with the bag of trash, discarding it in my bin before pulling my earbuds out. 

He is standing right in front of me now. I tell him I’m very sorry to interrupt and that I’ll just be a few more seconds and that I’d come back to finish this room later once theyre done. He smiles and says its no worry. He then asks me if my company pays me by the hour and it throws me off. I say yes and he asks how much. I tell him and he makes a face. I ask him why and he nods his head towards his group of men and women. He says he has a job opening that would pay a lot more. I ask how much, thoroughly confused. Its a substantial improvement from my current wage. And I ask him what the job was, how could I apply for a job that pays so well. 

His eyes darken and he steps closer, walking me backwards and he presses me up against the door. When did that get closed?  
My heart is pounding as he leans in, hands now roaming my torso and I am frozen and on fire at the same time. He whispers in my ear  
“Your responsibilities would be a lot more suited to your qualifications, little whore.” 

That sends a shot of heat all through my body. He gives me no time to respond before his mouth latches onto my neck and his hand slips up my shirt. I gasp and turn my head further exposing my neck.  
“Would you like to start your interview?” He asks, his hands still just touching and feeling.  
I glance towards the table, everyones eyes are on me, hungry and wanting. Someone *wants* me. Suddenly I forget about the job I am supposed to be doing. I look back at this man and I shock myself by doing the boldest thing I ever have. I nod. For good measure I say so out loud.  
He smirks and grabs my wrist and turns me bodily so he can grab the other one. In the blink of an eyes there were two other men surrounding me. One helped the first man tie my wrists together with god knows what and the third one secured a ball gag in my mouth and then took my ankles and lifted my feet off the ground. Together the three of them carried me to the conference which was suddenly bare. A lot had happened while this man held my attention apparently. I lay there, tense and unsure what was expected of me. They undo the wrist bondages only for them to pull my arms over my head and I briefly wonder what the point was of tying them in the first place. They stretch my arms away from me in either direction. They do the same to my legs and I realize they are tying me to the table. I start to get a clearer idea of what’s about to go down as I notice the people start to undress themselves. I test the ropes by tugging, but I can’t move at all. I watch the first man pull a pair of long, sharp scissors out of a briefcase and lean over me. 

“You’ll join me in my office later for a private interview, and we’ll see if you really do meet the qualifications, slut. For now this is a test of your ability to service a group at once. This will only happen once a quarter, all other times you will be on loan to whomever you are assigned to at the time. You’ll be training with me. This is an assessment to see how much training is necessary. We’ll turn you into the office bitch you’ve always wanted to be.” 

He lifts my shirt and presses the closed scissors against my skin just to see me shiver. He then wastes no time, cutting away my clothing. I try to see where the woman who took my belongings placed them but the man, whose name I still don’t know, puts his hand over my jaw and turns my face to meet his eyes. “Hey,” he says, “don’t worry, you’ll get everything you own back after your shift today. Which I imagine will end about.... 11 pm, based on our hiring process and how long it usually takes you to do your job. Oh yes. We’ve reviewed the cctv tapes. You didn’t think we just held a meeting after regular work hours for fun, did you? You get up to quite a lot once this place is deserted, dont you? It is quite the thing to watch but I think its about time you give us what we’re owed from your little shows.” I swallow as best I can and nod obediently as the group descends on me with so many hands. 

The meeting lasts about 2 hours, though I wouldn’t find that out until it was over. Once the gag comes off and I’m throat fucked two times I’m given a moment to rest my jaw. I take that opportunity to try to ask to be blindfolded because this is all so much right now. It’s hard to get out though because the someone is pounding into me and I come too hard to hear the answer. It must’ve been yes though, because I can’t see anything else for the rest of the meeting. 

All throughout this the first man has been there. With a calm but authoritative tone saying all kinds of things in my ears. He degrades me, praises me, critiques my performance and at one point, and I was a little distracted so I may not have heard it right, he tells me about where he wants to take me out to for lunch. 

I can tell when people start to leave, though only by the sound. The lack of chatter, zippers being redone, I even think I heard a camera click, like the shitty phone recreation of the sound. Before I can think about that though I feel a woman sit on my face. I do what is expected of me and I lick her all over. Sucking on her clit, flicking my tongue in her pussy trying so hard to make it good for her. I barely even notice that I can’t breathe. 

The next thing I’m aware of is a powerful vibration coming from something thick inside my pussy. I groan and try to push back onto it, tried to get more length. My eyes flicker open and it is dim. I am in a chair at a desk. On the opposite side is that first man. I blink in confusion and notice that again, my hands are tied behind my back but my legs were free. The ball gag from earlier was back in my mouth.

More important than that though, I am dressed. I’m decked out in a full maid costume which seems to fit suspiciously well in some places, and two sizes too tight in others. There is something I can’t see under the skirt that keeps the thick vibrating toy inside. I look at the first man with pleading eyes trying to get his attention. He’s fussing with his computer. And now with a small remote. He presses a button and suddenly the vibrations get way more intense. My eyes roll back as I moan around the gag and thrust my hips up, unable to keep them still anymore. He chuckles as he hears me come for the upteenth time that evening. He presses another button and the vibrations stopped completely. I whine at the loss of sensation. He tells me to get up and come to him. I stand up on shaky legs and try to take an independent step toward him. My legs give out a half second in but I manage to fall onto the desk and keep myself from falling on the ground. I walk as best as I can, leaning on the desk and I fall, helpless into his arms. He places his hands on my hips and moves them up my body, untying my wrists along the way until he is cradling my face. He deftly undoes the gag and places it somewhere behind him. I can only look into his eyes for a moment before he kisses me. Slowly and gently, like caring for something precious. He moves his hands under the skirt and onto my ass, guiding me into sitting on his lap. 

“You did a fairly decent job, for a virgin. You have a long way to go but you’ll take to it, I’m sure. Now get under the desk and service me while I review your background check.”

I have no idea how he could know that I was a virgin before tonight but it doesn’t seem as important as his instructions. Besides, people tend to see through me all the time. 

I nod and carefully climb off of his lap and onto my knees flinching against the shifting of the vibrator deep inside me as I move. I undo his belt and pants and wonder how long I had passed out for. I haven’t seen a clock this whole time. I pull his cock free and look up at him. He smiles down and picks up a manilla folder. I frown, unsure. I thought the background check was just another euphemism but.... damn that’s a lot of papers. The man stops and shoots me a sharp look. 

“Well? I thought I made myself clear, slut. I didnt think I’d have to start on discipline until your training, but I will if I have to. Don’t make me repeat myself.” I shiver at the thought of what he has in store for discipline. 

“I’m sorry.” I say and I move to give a tentative lick but suddenly I’m pulled back by my hair. 

“That’s, I’m sorry, sir. Try again, and don’t disappoint me.”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.” I say, full of shame. His grip loosens but not entirely. He guides me to the head of his dick and I kiss the tip before giving it a few licks. I can’t wait though and I take the head into my mouth being extra careful of my teeth. I stroke the parts I can’t quite fit but I try my hardest to take in as much as I can without gagging. 

“Well. You’re quite young, but you are of age and that is important. Not quite old enough to drink yet, which is a shame. Itd be nice to have you loose and drunk while you provide service at the company holiday party or have you join us for drinks on fridays. As such it seems we will have to wait for those things. It appears this maid service is your only job which leaves you available to work business hours if youre willing to work full time. That is a requirement for this position. There is potential for overtime as well, in the form of being ‘on call’ to certain higher ranking employees. We also require you to work holidays, and you will receive holiday pay for those hours. I’d also like to discuss this little.. habit.. you’ve had during your maid duties, of pleasuring yourself on the job.”

I’m flooded with shame. Both at the insistence on calling me a maid instead of janitor, and at the reference to how I’ve touched myself at work. And it’s true. The job is so easy and it gets so boring without any supervisors or coworkers that I just... started spicing it up a little. First I realized I could listen to whatever I wanted and I began to play audiobooks or podfics. Once I wore my corset to work, and a few times I came in wearing a vibrator. And I’m sure what he means the most are the times I’ve fucked myself while lying on the conference room table. I suck him harder and take him deeper just so I can get past the shame of being seen in those moments. 

“While this was what initially led us to consider you for the position, masturbation during work hours and on the property will not be tolerated unless you are specifically instructed to do so. I understand that a whore like yourself can’t go very long without being touched but we can’t have you wearing yourself out when it is your one duty to be ready to serve. Your needs will be taken care of as you take care of our needs, little slut.”

He pets my hair and look up at him, his expression is condescending and that makes me feel small and pathetic. I love every second. And that doesn’t sound so bad, I think. From the looks of things I’ll probably be getting fucked daily. Multiple times a day, even, so I think I can keep my hands to myself. And if I can’t well... I bet I’ll enjoy the kind of punishment they have prepared for such scenarios. 

“Next I’d like to make clear that we have a strict dress code for you. You will wear a collar while on the clock,” I moan at that thought. 

“As well as a skirt and you will be without shorts, underwear, or otherwise interfering articles of clothing. We need your tight little cunt accessible, or else what is the point of you? It won’t do for you to be completely nude at all times however, so we expect you to exercise some common sense when it comes to this.” 

“Additionally, any visual or audible recording made of you during work hours is property of the company. This is for your privacy. If you suspect someone has photographed you and is posting that material online, come to me and we will deal with the situation.” 

I know I should have run screaming a long time ago. This job seems like a disaster of human rights violations. But I know that I won’t. Because I want to be owned. I want to be used because it means I’m useful. And damn I love sex. 

“I also want to make it clear that you have to right to quit at any time and all recorded footage or audio clips will be deleted for your privacy. We will also provide severance even in the event of your resignation for any reason. After we’re done here if you agree to the terms and have signed all the forms to officially begin employment we will begin training and throughout it we will track what kind of activities you consent to. Hard no’s will be explicitly forbidden and your boundaries will be respected by any employee cleared to use you. Pull off and tell me you understand.”  
Despite my desire to be a slave I feel an incredible amount of relief at these words.  
I have him poking into my throat now and its almost painful to come off of him. My mouth is slobbery and gross. I wipe the drool off onto my arm and look up at him. 

“Yes sir. Please sir I want to make you cum so I can start working for you as soon as possible.”

“You would neglect your former job to begin working immediately?” 

“Yes sir, if you’ll let me. I want to do this, please.”

“Mmm... I suppose the rest of the office can wait to be cleaned until tomorrow evening. Once we’re done I’ll email your former employer letting them know we’ve hired you onto our team effective immediately. Get up and sign these contracts.”

I’m beaming. It feels too good to be true. This job is perfect. I don’t have to do anything but what they tell me to. I can just be a toy and not worry about anything. I just have to be good and helpful and nice. I sign the papers and turn to the man. I still didnt know his name. 

“What is your name, sir.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You will refer to me and all other employees as sir and/or ma’am exclusively.”

“Yes sir. Is that all we need to do?”

“That’s it, pet. Now, bend over the desk. I’m going to fuck you and then I will give your belongings back to you, and you will be free to go home. I expect to see you here at 7:30 am tomorrow in these clothes.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

I bend over the desk just like he says and I’m given no warning as he pulls the vibe quickly and roughly out of me and replaces the emptiness with his cock.


End file.
